


The Words Were Said

by hips_of_steel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a major fight with his parents and ends up spending the night at Kagami’s place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words Were Said

Kagami hadn’t been expecting anyone when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find someone definitely unexpected staring at him.

“Hey.”

Kagami stared at Aomine. He held his bags with him, and he looked upset.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine!” Aomine snarled, revealing he didn’t want to be asked about it.

Kagami wonders what has prompted this. He and Aomine have become friends to an extent, but this is unusual behavior for Daiki.

“Can I stay the night?”

Taiga blinks, not having expected this, though he should have guessed given the bags. He nods, opening the door a little further. Daiki carefully walks into his apartment.

“May I ask why you’re here?”

“Fight with my parents. We all needed to cool off.”

Kagami nods and then points at the door to the second bedroom. “You can sleep here. The bathroom is right across the hall. I’ve got my own bathroom, so you don’t need to knock or anything.”

Daiki nods and heads into the bedroom to drop his bags. Kagami texts Kuroko.

**Why is Daiki at my apartment? You must have been the one who gave him the address.-Taiga**

**Yes, I gave him your address. He needed a place to go, and neither I nor Momoi can have him at our places overnight. I figured you would have an empty room he could sleep in for a day or two.-Tetsuya**

**I asked why he is here.-Taiga**

**I won’t tell you. Daiki confided in Satsuki and me. I won’t break that trust.-Tetsuya**

Kagami sighs.

**Fine. I won’t pry. Goodnight, Tetsuya.-Taiga**

**Goodnight, Kagami-kun.-Tetsuya**

Kagami’s checking the news when Aomine leans out of the spare bedroom. “If I take a really long shower, would that be a problem?”

“How long are you thinking?”

“Fifteen, twenty minutes?”

“That should be fine.”

“Thanks.”

 

Daiki’s always loved long showers. The water is relaxing, the sound of water running, and the heat.

The ability to cry silently without anyone hearing you or seeing that the water on your face is actually tears.

He sits on the floor of the shower, because he is shaking far too much for his liking. He could barely hold it together in front of Taiga. He was texting Momoi and Kuroko after he had left the house, and his only thought was to get away before he killed someone. When neither had been allowed to have him over (Momoi because of what her parents thought might happen, Kuroko because his parents knew their past history), Kuroko had texted him Kagami’s address.

**He lives in that huge place alone. I’m sure he could give you a place to stay for a night or two.-Tetsuya**

Finally, he felt some of the pain disappear. He washed as quickly as he could, and even washed his hair. He needed to feel a sense of control over at least one part of his life, even if that was just feeling clean.

He dried off and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt. Then he headed out to look around Taiga’s place.

Kagami was sitting on the couch, checking something on his laptop. Aomine had been barely paying attention when he walked in, but now he saw how little there was here.

“Your apartment is really empty.”

“My dad and I were supposed to be here together, but something came up. He’s still in LA.”

“Must be nice, to be on your own.”

“It’s okay. Though all I do here is sleep.”

Aomine plops down onto the couch and closes his eyes. He’s exhausted in every way he can be. Physically, emotionally, mentally and socially.

“Hey, what was the fight about?”

Daiki’s eyes flutter open. “Huh?”

“The fight you and your parents had. What was it about?”

“None of your business.” He rolls over so he’s facing the wall, making it clear he is not talking about this now.

Taiga sits there in silence for a while. Finally he gets up and starts flipping the lights off. “You’ll probably want to sleep in a bed, rather than half sitting up, half lying down on the couch.”

Daiki doesn’t respond. He’s already passed out. Taiga sighs, and tucks a pillow under his head. And then, as an afterthought, he gets a lightweight blanket and throws it over Aomine.

He goes to bed and wonders what has upset Aomine so much.

 

Daiki wakes up to smell cooking food.

He opens his eyes, and quickly shuts them again. That light is far brighter than fucking necessary. Finally, his eyes adjust and he’s able to get up.

“You sleep in rather interesting positions. I don’t understand how you were comfortable enough to fall asleep, but you slept well, so I guess you’re fine.”

Daiki mutters something under his breath, and starts to stand. A blanket falls off him.

He wasn’t wrapped in a blanket when he went to sleep.

“Where’d this blanket come from?”

“It was on top of the couch when I went to bed. You must have wrapped it around yourself in your sleep.”

Aomine looks at Kagami and knows Kagami isn’t going to tell him the truth. But he hasn’t told Taiga why he’s here, so he guesses its fair Kagami won’t admit to giving him a blanket.

He gets dressed, slowly, as is his way. By the time he returns to eat, Kagami has almost completed cooking.

They eat everything that Kagami cooked, between the two of them. Then Aomine checks his phone.

**Come home. Your mother and I wish to speak to you.**

He ignores that and then reads…

**Dai-chan, you found a place to sleep last night, right? You didn’t have to sleep outside in the streets, did you?-Momoi**

**Yeah, I found a place. I’m at Kagami’s.**

Momoi replies almost instantly.

**Oh. Well, that’s good. Tell him I say hi.-Momoi**

Daiki leans out the door of his temporary room. “Satsuki says hello.”

“Okay…?”

Daiki pauses, and then asks. “Can I stay here again? Just for one more night?”

“On one condition.”

“You want to know why I’m here, don’t you.”

“No. Let’s go play some basketball.”

Daiki blinks, and then a wide smile crosses his face. “Sure.”

 

An hour later, both boys are sweating, uncomfortably hot, and about to fall over from exhaustion.

Daiki grabs his water bottle, draining it. Kagami is tirelessly crusading to convince the vending machine his dollar is not too wrinkly.

“ALL I WANT IS ONE SPORTS DRINK, YOU STUPID MACHINE!” He shouts, as the bill is rejected for the seventeenth time.

Aomine snickers.

Finally Kagami comes over. “I don’t suppose you have any quarters?”

Aomine hands him the change. Kagami returns a few moments later with his drink and drains it as well. “That was fun.” He finally says.

“Yes it was. I wiped the court with you.”

“I’ll just have to return the favor next time!”

They sit in happy silence for a bit.

Finally, Aomine feels the words bubbling up inside him. His mood goes from happy to somber in just a few seconds.

“Do you want to know what happened last night?”

Taiga pauses. “Only if you want to tell me.”

“Kise called me, and we were having a bit of /fun/.” Aomine leaves the interpretation for Kagami. “We aren’t together, but we enjoy that sort of stuff occasionally. My parents caught me. At first they thought it was Momoi, but when they saw it was Kise who had called…”

“Oh.”

“They were pretty upset, and that was definitely not how I wanted to come out to my parents. I told them I was bi, not just gay, but they made it pretty clear they felt the same on anything other than straight. But it was too late to keep it hidden from them. The words were said, and now they know. ”

There’s a pause.

“That is the shittiest way to come out of the closet. Worse than what I experienced.”

Aomine raises an eyebrow. “What are you?”

“I’m pan. My parents found my stash of porn. I came home from school to find them glaring at me with everything on the table. They asked why the ‘gay stuff’ and ‘other stuff’ was there, and I told them.”

“How’d they react?”

“Oh, they were surprised, and kept asking if Himuro was my boyfriend, which was super annoying as he is one of the straightest boys who ever lived. And I spent the next few months educating them on what was homophobic, and how to stop saying it. I didn’t like how it forced me to come out, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as what happened to you. They were pretty cool about it once they knew.”

“Man, you’re lucky.”

Kagami nods. “Hey…If they kick you out or you just need to get away, my door is open.”

Aomine looks at Kagami and sees he’s serious. “Thank… Thank you.”

Kagami smiles and then Aomine wipes furiously at his eyes.

“Dude, are you crying?”

“No! I have dirt in my eyes, you moron!”

“I don’t care what it is. Just get it out. That’s what’s healthy.”

After they’ve sat for a bit longer, they head back to Kagami’s.

“So, you and Kise…”

“We’re not together.”

“But you have phone sex…”

“Can we not talk about this right now?”

“What’s Kise? Gay? Bi? Poly? Just queer?”

“Kagami Taiga, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I will…”

He laughs. “I’d never of thought you’d been one to blush when someone just says the word…”

“If you say sex again, you’re a dead man!”


End file.
